The Old Ways
by Cello Case
Summary: SLASH. Squall and Zell's relationship is put to the ultimate test when school officials don't approve.


celt3 Okay, this is one of my babies. Please please PLEASE don't hurt it. I don't plan on posting the other two because they suck suck SUCK, but this is the third installment in my Celtic songfic series. This song is a pure   
tradgedy, but I'm going to keep the story as un-tragic as possible, as   
I've gotten some letters questioning why my fics are so dark.   
But, anyway, this song was written by a Celtic woman, one I've always   
considered a goddess (and some tales imply she had the devine   
blood in her), about her fiance. They were nearing their wedding day   
when he drowned at sea. She gave up writing after that. She also   
wrote the lyrics of the song I used in the first sory of this series. Well,   
here I give you, THE OLD WAYS.   
------------------------------------------------------------   
THE OLD WAYS 

the violent sea   
is calling me home   
home to you   
the pounding waves   
are calling me home   
home to you 

Zell thrust inside Squall almost furiously. Squall was moaning, on the   
verge of complete and utter ecstacy. The heat between their bodies became   
equally intense. The silent night air was filled with the screams from both   
boys mouths as the peak of their mutual climax was met.   
Zell collapsed onto his lover, both still shaking from the   
aftershocks. "The best damn way to bring in the new year," Squall   
laughed wryly, pulling Zell toward him for a shuddering kiss. 

the dark new year's night   
on the west coast of claire   
i heard your voice   
singing   
your eyes danced the night   
your hands played the tune   
twas a vision before me 

"I wonder if anyone at all notices we're gone at the party," Zell   
sighed, nuzzling into that lithe, pale chest.   
"Let's just hope they don't come checking my room."   
"I'm still in pain so, please, don't say come."   
Squall laughed, remembering earlier that night. 

we left the music behind   
and the dance carried on   
as we stole away   
to the seashore 

"Hey, Squall, do you think we could get away with dancing to   
this?"   
"It is a slow love song, but...let's try it..."   
"Ugh, look at them," one of the library girls said in disgust.   
"I know, I always knew they were faggots," another chimed in.   
Both the boys heard the crude comments. "Squall...you are this   
school's fucking hero...are you sure you don't mind...?"   
In response, Squall put his arm around Zell and pulled him   
closer. Zell smiled and rested his chin on the younger man's   
shoulder. Both sighed contentedly.   
"Ugh, fairies at 12 o'clock!"   
"Like, YE-AH, get a fucking room! We don't want to see this!"   
The girl with the ponytail just stared. "Zell's...a queer?"   
Squall lifted his head and pulled awayy from Zell briefly. He   
looked his directly in the eyes and whispered, holding both his hands   
in his, "Do you want to go to my dorm?" 

as we smelt the brine   
felt the wind in our hair   
and with sadness you paused 

Zell didn't have to say a word. He just nodded his consent. 

slowly i knew   
that you'd have to go   
your world was not mine   
your eyes told me so 

"Zell Dincht, after that little number at the New Year's Ball last   
month, we felt it was time we called you in here."   
Zell shifted in his uncomfortable stiff chair, feeling very naked   
under the chairmen's eyes. "What about?"   
"We understand that you and Squall Leonhart are in a   
relationship."   
"We're in love, is there anything wrong with that?" Zell said,   
hardening his gaze, growing very defensive.   
"We have no problem with Squall being gay, it's just the person   
that he fell in love with." The main boardman sat directly in front of   
Zell, and clasped his hands together. "You see, Squall is our star   
student. We're at envy of some other school because of him. We'd   
much rather have him dating another good student, rather than   
someone with your past."   
Zell felt all the color drain from his body. A cold sheen of sweat   
began to collect on his body. "Wh-what do you mean?"   
"We know. We know that you were...street trash."   
Another board member stood. "We recieved some files. You   
were a...you were a male prostitute."   
"I was NOT a prostitute."   
"Fine, an escort. And a stripper."   
"I wasn't a fucking stripper, I was a dancer!" Zell was nearing   
tears.   
"A dancer who just happened to take off all of his clothes for   
other men who shoved dollar bills into his garter."   
"An exotic dancer. I'm sure you've heard of them, Mr. Godvile."   
"Look. Bottom line is, Squall is now forbidden to date you any   
longer. We have informed him, he should arrive shortly." 

yet it was there   
i felt the crossroads of time   
and i wonder why 

As if on cue, Squall burst in through the door. "What the hell is   
this?!" he screeched, hot, angry tears streaming down his face.   
Zell stood up, and both boys pulled eachother into a tight,   
crushing hug. They let themselves sob into eachother's shoulders,   
bared to the eyes of the Garden's board.   
"Listen to me," Squall said furiously, clinging to Zell, "When I   
made love to this...magnificent, caring, wonderful man, it was like I   
had died and was reborn. I'm changed, forever, and you can NOT tear   
us away. If you do, I'll crash and burn."   
"Look, Squall, you're almost our mascot. Maybe you can see   
each other on the side, and date the star student of, say, Galbadia? I   
hear he's dabbling."   
"No." Squall kissed Zell's fingers in his hands and said, "I love   
you Zell. I always will." And then he glared at the head chairman, and   
spat, "But I am NOT your fucking whore." 

as we turned our heads   
towards the tumbling sea   
a vision came over me 

"My knees are still shaking," Squall sighed as he stood into   
Zell's strong hug, "That was ideal for our last time..."   
"Don't call it that," Zell whispered, "We have eternity to make   
love to each other."   
Both turned their heads to gaze at the magnificent ocean,   
beating orange against the white, white sand as the sunset glowed   
vibrantly.   
"Do you realize," Squall said very quietly, "it looked exactly like   
this when you first kissed me?" 

of pounding hooves   
and beating wings   
in the clouds above 

"Squall," Zell said, cupping the young man's face in his hands,   
"I adore you. I worship you. I LOVE you. I love you. More than life.   
More than I can comprehend. And I want to spend eternity with you.   
Squall, will you be mine forever?" 

turning to go   
heard you call out my name   
like a bird in a cage   
spreading its wings to fly 

"Forever is a long time," Squall sighed.   
Zell looked crushed, like his entire world had fallen apart.   
Squall realized how that must have sounded.   
"And if forever wasn't with you," he continued, "it would be hell.   
I love you too." He pressed his forehead against Zell's. Tears   
streamed down his face. "So this is what it feels like to be in love." 

'the old ways are lost'   
you sang as you flew   
and i wonder why 

"It hurts doesn't it?" Zell said, rolling his face to meet Squall's   
lips in a tender kiss. "But Squall, you have a bright future. Are you   
sure you want to do this?"   
"Positive."   
Zell looked into his eyes, and whispered, "I love you."   
With that, the two entwined arms, and put the openings of their   
respective bottles to their lips, and drank the sweet poisin, bringing   
the swift, blissful death of both. 

the pounding waves   
are calling me home   
home to you   
the violent waves   
are calling me home   
home to you   
the pounding waves   
are calling me home   
home to you   
the pounding waves   
are calling me home   
home to you 


End file.
